


Draco Dials It Up A Notch

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Auror Potter has a 6 AM emergency to handle.





	1. The Case of the Screwy, Turny Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by SoVayne on FFNet that suited me just dandy: Draco struggling with a muggle device.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Originally published [April 24, 2013](https://dracogotgame.livejournal.com/42835.html)

A shrill, insistent ringing roused Harry Potter from the depths of slumber. Not one to give in without a fight (ask a certain Dark Lord for further details), he whined, buried his head under his pillow and tried with single-minded determination to return to a very pleasant dreams involving snarky, snappy blonds and about two gallons of chocolate sauce.

Unfortunately, the cell phone was a worthier adversary than Voldemort could ever hope to be and eventually Harry found himself surrendering to the chilling call of reality.

“Whassamatter?” he yawned, trying to manhandle the accursed device over to his ear. The next second, he  _really_  wished he hadn’t.

**“Potter! Get your arse over here NOW!”**

Harry groaned and chucked the phone away, trudging off and into the shower. He stopped to give his bed a longing look. In his dreams at least, Malfoy was a  _lot_  more manageable.

****

He apparated into the blond’s flat, immediately finding himself face to face with a furious (not to mention stunning) pair of silver eyes. Malfoy glowered at him, dressed in a plain t-shirt, jeans and…an apron. Harry tried not to swallow.

“Oh,  _sure_. Apparate in here,” Malfoy sneered. “Mock me, why don’t you?”

“I’m not mocking you,” Harry replied, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “I don’t mock anyone before 7 AM.”

“It was an emergency,” Malfoy sniffed.

“What? Your hair dryer isn’t working?” Harry asked, before he could stop himself.

Malfoy pointed an accusing finger in his face. “See? Right there!  _Mocking!_ ”

Harry didn’t reply save for a semi guilty shrug which left Malfoy rather unimpressed. He crossed his arms and scowled at his guest. “Unless I am very much mistaken Potter, you’re the Auror in-charge of my probation.  _You’re_  the reason I am forbidden to use magic for the next  _two_  years,  _you’re_  responsible for re-educating me on the workings of the muggle world and  _you’re_  obligated to assist me should I face any encumbrance during the period of my sentence. Well, I’m encumbered and I demand you assist me!”

Harry groaned. Trust Malfoy to read every single  _snippet_  of his parole statement and use it in his favour. Wasn’t this supposed to be a punishment? That being said, the brat had the right of it and Harry just wanted this over with so he could go back to bed. “What seems to be the problem?” he asked heavily.

Malfoy smirked. “Follow me, Potter.”

“It is way too early for  _follow me, Potter,_ ” Harry muttered resentfully. Nevertheless, he dutifully trudged behind Malfoy into the kitchen.

****

Ten minutes later, Harry had- in true form- saved the day again. “There you go,” he muttered, abandoning the toaster and thrusting two helpings of perfectly golden brown toast at Draco. The blond swooped in with a small cry of delight and claimed his breakfast, much to Harry’s displeasure.

“What sort of lunatic wants toast at 6 AM?” he demanded.

“A hungry one,” Draco smirked, still busy demolishing his toast. “I wouldn’t have called on your services, Potter. But that screwy, turny thing throws me off.”

“You mean the dial?” Harry enquired dryly. Honestly, considering that the git could operate a laptop, an oven and even a car with minimal trouble, it truly astounded him that Malfoy could be such a dunce with an innocent little dial.

“That’s the one,” Malfoy shrugged, wiping his mouth on a serviette. “Thanks for breakfast, Potter.”

Harry muttered under his breath, preparing to stomp off and apparate home. Perhaps he could still get an hour of sleep before going to work.

“There’s something else I need you for, Potter.”

Harry cursed under his breath. “What?” he snapped, turning to the infuriating blond.

Malfoy fiddled with the tablecloth, before raising his head to look at Harry through uncharacteristically bashful eyes. Harry blinked in surprise as Malfoy bit his lip. “My...my shower has a screwy, turny thing too,” he practically whispered, going scarlet in the process.

Harry staggered and his mouth went dry. “A dial?” he asked throatily.

“That’s the one,” Draco grinned, getting up and sliding off towards the bathroom. Suddenly, he halted and turned back, facing Harry with a doubtful frown. “Unless of course, you’d rather go home to bed…”

“I’m not tired,” Harry cut in quickly.

Then he grabbed hold of the blond and  raced off into the shower before Draco could change his mind.


	2. The Return of the Screwy, Turny Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughtiness ensues in Draco's shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a request from Sanshine7 at FFNet as a follow up to that silly, Screwy Turny Thing drabble I wrote. The prompt was shower!sex. *sighs* I suck so _much_ at writing smut. Oh well...

Harry groaned as Draco’s long legs wrapped sinuously around him. His hands cupped the blond’s arse, holding him up as Draco all but ravaged his neck. Wet, slick skin slipped against his own and Harry hissed at the combined sensations of warm water and Draco’s lapping tongue plied their respective ways down his naked body.

Shower sex, Harry decided was the best, bloody thing ever.

“Potter,” Draco moaned, breaking away and staring at him with dark, hooded eyes. Warm water made its happy way down his slim frame. Harry’s eyes darkened. Draco looked good enough to eat, and Harry was starving. He dipped his head to swipe his tongue across Draco’s soft skin, following the water trail. Draco whined and arched into his touch, panting like he’d run a marathon. “I want…I need…”

“Another lesson in working the shower dial?” Harry grinned, firmly earning a sharp tug to the hair for his cheek. “Ruddy tease,” Draco grumbled.

“You should talk,” Harry hissed and clenched his hands against Draco’s arse. Draco made another swipe at his hair and Harry promptly grabbed his wrist. “If you want to pull at something, have a go at my cock,” he growled.

Draco licked his lips, trailing a hand down to Harry’s cock obediently. A somewhat diffident hand wrapped around Harry’s raging erection and he hissed and thrust into the grip, suitably encouraging Draco to pick up the pace. The blond quickly got into the spirit of things, jacking Harry off with smooth, rapid motions; alternating his motions with a slick flick to the wrist. Harry hissed and slipped a hand on Draco’s nape, holding him in place while he ravaged his mouth. Draco whined and slipped another hand down to cup Harry’s balls and he very nearly lost it. With visible effort he pushed the blond off, ignoring Draco’s petulant scowl.

“Gonna come inside you,” he growled, turning the blond around roughly. Draco’s eyes darkened and he ducked his head, bracing himself against the wall and jutting his arse out in invitation. Harry took a second to admire the picture he made, pale and spread out with streams of water cascading down his lean back. Fuck, he was going to come just looking at that.

He smirked and leaned over Draco, twisting the shower dial to raise the temperature. The blond’s frown was immediately replaced with a squeak as warm water- bordering on hot- splashed against his prone body. His pale skin quickly took on a rosy blush that made Harry hiss.

“Stop fucking around and fuck me!” Draco demanded, thrusting his arse out for emphasis.

For once, Harry was in no mood to argue with him. How he managed to conjure waterproof lubricant when his brain was in near danger of overheating, he would never know. However, he was not one to question his blessings and without a second thought, he slipped a slicked finger between Draco’s arse cheeks, breaching him in one smooth motion.

“Harry!” Draco gasped, arching back against him. Harry chuckled and quickly replaced one finger with two and then three. A little searching was all it took to find Draco’s prostate and when he did, Draco rewarded him with a high, keening sound that went straight to his cock.

It was more than he could take. “Brace yourself,” he warned, giving Draco all of two seconds to renew his tenuous grip on the wall before aligning his cock to that hot, little hole and  _thrusting._ Draco threw his head back in a silent scream his hands, scrabbling against the wall for purchase. Harry’s own hands clenched against Draco’s pale creamy thighs as he drew back and thrust again. This time, Draco really did scream.

He was buggering the blond with abandon now, determined to hear those gorgeous, whining noises again and again and again. Harry adopted a smooth, steady rhythm as he pistoned into Draco, shifting his angle every now and then, trying to find…

“Fuck!” Draco practically wailed, nearly collapsing in the process. Harry held him up, jabbing against that sweet spot every chance he got. Draco was a whining, whimpering mess in seconds. “Gonna…gonna come,” he panted, writhing and dancing on Harry’s cock.

“Scream for me,” Harry ordered gruffly. Draco obliged in less than a second, arching his back and screaming the walls off as he arched and shuddered and climaxed, coating the wall in strips of white. His fists curled and his blunt nails scraped against the wall. It was quite possibly, the most erotic thing Harry had ever seen and it practically spurred him into a frenzy. He wrapped an arm around the sated blond, pulling him flush against his chest as he fucked him. Draco gasped, but obliged by pushing his arse back. That was all Harry needed. Hands gripping against Draco’s waist hard enough to bruise, he threw his head back and emptied himself into Draco’s slick channel with a throaty groan.

Draco slid to the floor first, hissing as he Harry slipped out of him. His lover was only too happy to join him and for a while, they lay on the shower floor, enjoying the soothing sensation of warm water on naked flesh. Draco stretched against him and gazed up at Harry, still wet and warm and utterly delicious. “Well,” he drawled. “That was educational.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I should hope so. Does that answer all your questions about ruddy shower dials?”

Draco’s eyes glinted mischievously from behind his damp fringe. “Pretty much,” he smirked, getting up smoothly and stepping out of the shower. He grinned down at Harry who still hadn’t gathered the wherewithal to get off the floor.

“It’s rather simple, apparently,” Draco drawled on. “Turn right for hot.” If Harry hadn’t just had the best sex of his life, he probably would have been a tad warier. As it turned out, he merely frowned in confusion as Draco trailed a sneaky hand over the shower dial. The blond gave him another ominous grin.

“Turn left for freezing.”

"BLOODY BUGGERING  **FUCK!** "

…and if later that night, Harry decided that Draco needed to be introduced to a few more muggle implements- particularly, a ping pong paddle, handcuffs  _and_  a riding crop in quick succession- one can hardly blame him.


End file.
